Unsure Feelings
by bloodstainedavenger
Summary: Sakura has just been dumped by her boyfriend Sasuke. She is left grieving and decideds to ask Ino for help. But when she goes to the local coffee shop, is there a new love waiting for her?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Heart

She was curled up on the couch, with remote in hand, flipping through the channels absentmindly. Her unusual bright pink hair was illuminating the room with a florescent glow. It was, of course, raining outside. She always was outside training with her teacher, Tsunade, but today practice was canceled. Another factor to make a dent in her usual perky personality. A tear moved down her cheek, in what seemed to be slow motion, taking its time to reach the lips to create a salty taste. She shook with a cold shock, and continued to cry.

Her name was Sakura Haruno. Aged 20, and living on her own. She has sea foam green eyes, with a tint of the blue sky embedded into her pupil. Her bubble-gum pink hair almost rested on her shoulders. She always wore a red ribbon in her hair. It is significant because her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, gave it to her when they were 8 years old. She never let go of it.

Crying was not something Sakura was used to doing. She is always is perky and happy…Sakura has to have had something terrible happen to reduce her to tears. Her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, just broke up with her today. He just had a vacant expression, but Sakura could tell what was going on. He was forced to break up with her. He didn't want to, but his "girlfriend" Karin said that she wouldn't be friends with Sasuke if he still was with Sakura. So, under pressure, Sasuke decided to break up with Sakura.

"_Sakura, believe me, I didn't want this to happen. I really cared for you, but Karin has such an influence on my family by her family being the head of the Uchiha Company. She thinks she can get away with anything…I guess she was right. I really loved you Sakura, but its time to move on." _

"_Sasuke, please! Don't make this decision because of HER! I love you, Sasuke! I would give up my world for us to stay together. Please don't leave me out in the cold. I have loved you ever since we met!"_

"_Sakura, please don't cry for me. I have to go. Take care of yourself, ok? I will be thinking about you." _

"_SASUKE!" _

Sakura wiped her face. Her tears were now going out of control. She couldn't hold back her feelings. She was deeply in love with Sasuke, and really wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But now, that was all downhill. _I think I need to go and vent. _

Sakura took the phone and dialed Ino's number. She was always there for Sakura, no matter what was wrong. Ino had the greatest advice.

_Hello?_

"Ino, it's me." Sakura's voice was shaking.

_What's wrong, Sakura? _

"I really need to talk to you."

_All right, I'll meet you at Cranberry's ok? _

"Ok"


	2. Chapter 2: Could it Be

Sakura drove into the parking lot of Cranberry's coffee shop. She normally doesn't drink coffee, but this is a good time to break the rules. Sakura could see Ino's purple BMW in the parking spot close to the door. _I can't believe she still likes that color._ Sakura smiled for the first time today. It felt nice to smile again. But as she was smiling, she could see a blue corvette with the Uchiha crest embedded on the side. _Oh god, PLEASE don't let it be Sasuke. I can't deal with seeing him again. _Sakura watched the car intently, wondering who was going to come out. To her surprise, a very striking man walked out of the door. He had the same eyes as Sasuke, deep brown with a hint of black. He had lines under his eyes, probably because he doesn't get enough rest. His jet black hair was tied into a ponytail. The clothes he wore were very unusual. (Almost as unusual as her pink hair.) He was wearing a black coat with red and white clouds all over it. _Oh yea! There was some group of troublemakers in the high school…I think they were called Akatsuki or something. _The man was the only one to exit the car. He gave Sakura a look in the eyes. Sakura's face flushed bright red, and the purse she was trying to pick up from the passenger seat fell and all of the contents spilled out. The man smirked, and walked into the coffee shop. _I'm such a klutz when it comes to guys! _Sakura thought to herself, while hurriedly picking up her purse and zipping the last of the spilled contents inside.

"Hey Sakura!"

Ino was waving madly. She was sitting at their regular booth whenever Sakura had a problem. Sakura hurried over to the booth and sat down. She had just spotted the same guy that gave her a look and made her loose her cool. Brushing the pink hair out of her blushing face, Sakura looked at Ino.

Ino is someone that Sakura has been envious of ever since they met. She has blonde hair, one side of it put to the right of her cheek and the other in a ponytail. Her green eyes were way greener than Sakura's, and there was always a hint of mischief that could be spotted in Ino's pupils. The fact was; she liked gossip. Ino was the gossip queen in all the land. She would know something about you that you probably haven't discovered yet. Sakura could never figure out how that worked, but she just kept her mouth shut.

Sakura and Ino, when they were 12, always fought over who loves Sasuke more. Ino tried to seduce Sasuke with her good looks, and Sakura attracted Sasuke's attention by her personality and her smarts. Sakura did win the fight, so Ino just moved on and was happy for her. But in the end, it seems that neither of them could win Sasuke. _I hope he's having a wonderful time with Karin! _

Ino snapped her fingers, "Hey forehead! Come back to earth!" Sakura jolted out of her brain and remembered that she was here for advice, not to daydream.

"Oh, yea. Sorry about that Ino. I was just thinking about...well…." Sakura started to tear up.

"Sakura…Its ok. There, there."

Ino tried to comfort her friend to the best of her ability.

"It's ok. Just tell me everything that happened."

Sakura nodded her head, and told Ino of what Sasuke said to her, and how she pleaded desperately. A few more rivers protruded out of Sakura's eyes as if they were endless.

"That was just terrible of him, Sakura,"

Ino said finally after Sakura began to calm herself down.

"You deserve so much better. And when that time comes, you will get such a wonderful boyfriend that you will just tilt your head and say, Sasuke who? Just don't think about him. He was being selfish and immature."

Sakura wiped her eyes. They were now all puffy and red, but her heavy breathing slowly began to calm down.

"Thank you…Ino." Sakura's voice was all cracked, but she felt ten times better.

"Anytime Forehead."

Ino gave a huge smile. She then looked down at her purple watch.

"Oh god! Is that the time?! Man, I'm late for work! Sorry I have to go Sakura. Feel better or else!"

Ino ran out the door. Sakura smiled as her best friend was frantically trying to get to work on time. _That's Ino for you._


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising

Sakura decided it was best not to stick around anymore. She paid the bill for the coffee Ino had, and walked out the door. Her car, to her dismay, was being towed. _Dang it! I parked in a no parking zone! I must have really been preoccupied. _Sakura now had no car to get home. Her apartment was a 20 minute drive from here… how was she going to get home? No busses… no taxis…. She was stuck.

"heh heh, it seems you are in a bit of a complex situation."

Sakura turned her head to again lay her eyes on the same man that has now made her blush three times in one day.

"Yea, my car just got towed."

The man's expression remained unchanged, but there was something about it that made his face seem, so, mature and knowledgeable. Sasuke's expression only gave off an, _I'm so cool I'm the son of the owner of the world! _feeling. This man seemed so much more than that.

After a few minutes, Sakura realized she had been staring at the man the whole time she was thinking to herself.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry! I…um…sorry!"

The expression on the man's face was utter amusement.

_I'm making such a fool of myself. And around someone I have never met! _

"You know, I do have a car. Why don't I take you home? It'll be no problem."

Sakura's face looked like a jalapeño red pepper. She could not believe this man was suggesting to take her home. Sakura's thoughts were all scrambled. _Should I say yes? Or no? What if he's…no he's not that type of person. I can sense that. But I really need a ride home… _

"That would be…really nice of you."

Sakura struggled those words to come out of her mouth. Her tongue felt like it was nailed to the top of her mouth. The man flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Ok, jump in."

Sakura cautiously opened the car door, not knowing if there was anything that was going to pop out or the car was a pigs-sty. To her surprise, it was very neat. The interior was black and red with some white. There was a surround sound stereo, and in the backseat, there was some papers that were probably from his work. Sakura was looking at one of the coolest cars she has ever seen in her life. The man came into the car and shut the door. It was one of the most awkward positions Sakura has ever been in.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Sakura finally thought it was a good idea to start talking.

"So…um… you have a nice car."

That was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Thanks," the man grumbled.

He was very concentrated on the road, making sure that they didn't crash. He, for a second, broke his concentration and decided it was a good idea to know where this girl lived.

"Where do you live, so I know where we are going?"

"Oh!" Sakura just remembered she forgot to tell him, "I live on Senin drive, right next to the Uchiha Company."

"Good thing. I know exactly where that is."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at this man. He didn't seem old, but he didn't seem childish.

"Um….if I could ask… how old are you exactly?"

The man's expression remained motionless.

"I'm 23. And may I ask how old you are? You seem very mature."

Sakura blushed, AGAIN. "I'm 20."

Another silence empowered the car. Sakura's hands kept fidgeting with the flower key-chain on her purse. She couldn't think of anything else….

_Oh! I never asked him his name. Well…he doesn't know mine either…so maybe I should introduce my self properly. It is the polite thing to do. _

"I noticed that I haven't introduced myself." Sakura cleared her throat.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

The man's eyes flickered. It seemed to be an expression of hate that crossed his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura could always notice when something is wrong.

"Oh, nothing. I'll introduce myself too."

Sakura was kind of excited to hear what this guys name was. Well, so she didn't have to keep calling him, that guy, or that man.

"My name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Um…are you in some way related to Sasuke?"

Itachi began to show a blood lust in his eyes. He seemed really uncomfortable with that question.

"Sorry if what I am saying is forward. I was just—"

"We're here," Itachi interrupted. He stopped the car short in front of Sakura's house. Sakura's face turned red again. She took her purse from underneath the seat and opened the car door.

"Thank you for the ride…" Sakura lost her words. Itachi noticed and raised his eyebrow. He understood why she was feeling embarrassed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel like what you asked was a stupid question," Itachi said, "I just get really serious when I'm driving." Itachi pushed his hair out of his face. Sakura couldn't help but stare. He was simply gorgeous.

"Oh, and you can call me Itachi. I noticed you forgot to end your sentence." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you. I will, Itachi." He flashed a smile at Sakura before signaling her to let go of the door before her fingers get crushed. Sakura released her hands from the door and slammed it shut. She stared at the car as it was pulling out of her driveway. Sakura thought to herself for a brief second, and made up her mind.

"ITACHI!! WAIT!!" Sakura was waving her hands furiously. The car stopped short at where it was. Itachi stuck his head out of the window with a smirk, like he was expecting her to stop him.

"Um…is it ok if we can…well…" Itachi motioned Sakura to come closer to the car. He pulled out a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Call me whenever you want to. I'm never busy." Sakura was about to explode. She took the paper from Itachi's hand, shaking, and placed it in her purse.

"Have a good day." Itachi pulled out of the driveway further out, and drove away in what looked like the speed of light.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

Sakura felt like she was floating on a cloud. She felt so…alleviated of her Sasuke problems. She got a number from one of the hottest guys she has ever seen, and got to go in his car in the same day! Sakura felt her face to see if it wasn't going over the temperature mark. She blushed so many times today.

_I think I need to cool myself down. _

Sakura jumped in the shower. Letting the water be cold this time instead of hot. After her relaxing shower, she put on her lazy at home clothes and picked up a manga from her bookcase. She didn't feel like reading a book with no pictures. Sakura didn't want to think to hard at the point. She was just about to get to the part she was waiting for when the phone rang. _Who could that be? _Sakura thought to herself. She answered the phone with a bored voice.

"Hello?"

_Sakura? Is that you? _

Sakura's heart leapt. "Sasuke?"

"_What were you doing with my brother? _His voice sounded very angry and offended. _So that WAS Sasuke's brother? _Sakura straitened up.

"I was getting a ride because my car was towed." Sasuke made a sigh of relief. Now Sakura was getting really curious.

"Why the heck do you care anyway? I thought you were happy with your beloved Karin." Sakura really needed to get these feelings out.

_Sakura, I told you, I didn't want to make this decision…_

"Everyone has a right to make their own decisions! No one is guiding anyone's life! You know Sasuke, you really broke my heart, and now I want you hang up and go talk about your feelings with yourself. Got it?"

Silence

Sakura felt really relived. She wiped her brow and waited to hear a response from his end of the line. Nothing. _Ah well, what the heck do I care anyway? _Sakura slammed the phone down hard back onto the receiver. Sakura noticed right next to the receiver was Itachi's number. _Hmm… I don't remember taking it out of my purse…_Sakura picked up the paper and read the numbers. Strangely, the only numbers present were 2525. Sakura began to let the curiosity take over.


	5. Chapter 5: The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly no. Dang it. I'm trying though! **

She thought at first how peculiar it was that there were only four digits in the phone number. _I always thought that phone numbers had 7-digits? Hmm… _Sakura dialed the numbers anyway. To her surprise, the phone was actually ringing. Sakura started to feel all hot. She has no idea what to say. _Maybe I'll just thank him again for driving me home? Or I can ask him about Sasuke… _

_Hello? _

Sakura almost fell off the couch.

"Er… Hey Itachi! It's me Sakura."

There was a bit of silence for a minute. _You came on too strong! _Sakura's inner self screamed at her.

_Sorry about that Sakura, someone was talking with me about something. _He paused. _I didn't think you would be calling me so soon. _

Sakura started to turn red.

"Ah, well, I thought it would be nice to thank you again for driving me to my house. You didn't really have to do that."

_It was no problem at all, Sakura. Whenever you need help, I'll be there. _

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Itachi, um, is it ok if I can ask you about Sasuke? I mean, are you related?"

Silence again. _You're such a BAKA! _Sakura's inner self yelled.

_Yea, he's my younger brother. He is such a pest, I know. I heard what he did to you. It was horrible. Do you feel all right? _

Sakura stared at the receiver. _Am I hearing this? No one has ever asked me about my feelings other than Ino. Even Sasuke didn't care. _

"I'm feeling at bit better. Thanks for asking Itachi."

_Anything I can do for you, just call ok? _

"Sure. That's really nice of you Itachi."

_Call me anytime. Sasuke can't reach this phone line, so we are safe to talk about anything. _

Sakura felt like fainting. "O-o-k," she stammered.

_See you soon. _

"Ok, Itachi." Sakura was about to hang up, when then she heard his voice come up again.

_Oh, Sakura. _

Sakura put the phone back to her ear. "Yea?"

_If it is ok, would you like to go to dinner with me? _

Sakura's heart beat faster. She thought about it for a while.

"Sounds really nice Itachi. That would probably lift my spirits up more."

_Great. Tomorrow at 8. I'll pick you up, ok? _

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

_click_

Sakura could barely breath. She was just asked out by Itachi. _This is moving so quickly! First he takes me home in his car, and then gives me his telephone number, I call him, and he asks me out on a date? My god… _

Sakura rubbed her forehead, trying to calm herself down. _This is so overwhelming. _


	6. Chapter 6: Going Insane?

Sakura decided it was a good idea to call it a night. She went into her bedroom, put on her pajamas, and made her way into bed. Before she was about to turn off the light, Sakura was drawn to look at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Sasuke. Sakura was smiling wide with a peace sign, and Sasuke just wore a smirk on his face. _Now that I think about it, Sasuke really had no personality. _Just looking at the picture made a tear come out of her left eye. Sakura couldn't believe he would treat her like that. She was always so nice to Sasuke. Taking care of him when he was sick, being with him when he was feeling down, and just being a friend to him. _I guess this is what you call irony, in some way. _Sakura laid in bed, looking at the ceiling. _Am I beginning to feel some emotion towards Itachi? Well, he's been really nice to me, taking me home and asking about my feelings. It makes the hole in my chest, feel kind of full again. _Sakura laid her bed, still reminiscing of her time with Sasuke and meeting Itachi. _You know what? Sasuke can just rot. _Sakura took the picture from her nightstand, threw it across the room, and made the frame shatter into millions of pieces. It felt like all of Sakura's emotions just shattered away, as the glass hit the ground. She got up from her bed, walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the dustpan. She walked back into her room and started to sweep up the glass with her hands, leaving a few shallow cuts on her fingers. After all of the glass was cleaned up, Sakura took the wood frame and threw it in the trash. All of her feelings for Sasuke are now in the trash. This was the new beginning of Sakura's life.

Sakura woke up abruptly by the sound of her alarm. Even though it was classical music, it still made her head spin in the morning. She yawned and stretched her arms out to their full extent, rubbed the back of her head, and sleepily walked into the kitchen. In her mind, she started to think about what happened last night. _Too much if you ask me! _Inner Sakura retorted.

"Oh would you shut up!" Sakura screamed out loud. That was the first time she actually answered herself. Is she really going insane? Sakura looked through the cupboards in her kitchen. Nothing really there. Sakura decided that she would call Ino and meet her at the Coffee shop again. Sakura dialed the numbers, and Ino picked up.

_Hey Sakura, What's up?_

"Hey Ino. Want to go to Cranberry's again?"

_Oh, sorry Sakura. I can't. I'm actually on my way to a very important meeting. _

Sakura completely forgot about Ino's job. "It's ok. I'll go by myself."

_K. See you! _

Ino hung up the phone. Sakura slammed the phone down on the receiver. _Guess I'll have to go alone. _


	7. Chapter 7: A New Friend

Sakura pulled up into the parking lot of Cranberry's, her music blasting loudly so everyone can hear. She normally keeps her music really low, but Sakura was feeling a bit more crazy and adventurous; mostly crazy. Sakura has been thinking of Itachi so much lately. She can't seem to get him out of her head. As Sakura was heading out of her car,

"Oh, Sasuke, you kidder!"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. _Why here? Why now? Why ME!? _

Sasuke and Karin were walking into the Coffee shop. Sasuke still had no smile on his face, only a smirk. He looked just as handsome as usual, even though it was hard to admit. Karin looked…well…like one of those girls in a rap video. She was wearing a very revealing shirt, with the Uchiha crest embedded on the right corner. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she was wearing gobs of make-up and jewelry. If Karin's shorts were any shorter, it was like she wasn't wearing any. Sakura's fists clenched. Her face started to turn red with fury. She wanted to just run over there and kick her in the head. Then kick Sasuke in the…well…you get the picture.

"He really picked a winner, yeah."

Sakura turned her head for a moment to see that a strange young man was standing next to her. He had blonde hair, one part of it in a ponytail, the other draped in front of his face. He was wearing the same type of coat that Itachi wears, and his blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Sakura decided to talk after staring at him for a few minutes.

"Erm…you know who Sasuke is?" The man shook his head up and down, indicating a yes.

"I do, yeah. He's the brother of Itachi, a good, well, acquaintance I might put it as, yeah." Sakura looked at the blonde.

"You know Itachi too?"

"Yeah. We used to hang out in high school. He was the leader of our group." The man wiped some extra hair out of his face. He gave Sakura a quizzical look.

"How do you know them, yeah?" Sakura started to blush.

"umm…well…" The man smiled.

"Ya know, you can tell me. I'm not a bad guy." Sakura still remained speechless.

"Oh, where's my manners, yeah? My name's Deidara." He stuck out a hand for Sakura to shake. She took it a bit hesitantly at first, but resulted in a firm handshake.

"My name is Sakura, if you were wondering. I'm sorry, I get really shy around people I don't know at first." Deidara smirked.

"Hey, do you want to get a cup of coffee, yeah?"

"Sure. Sounds great." Sakura was feeling a bit better after seeing Sasuke and Karin walking into the coffee shop. She just made a new friend, Deidara.

Sakura and Deidara walk into the coffee shop. It was packed with people, but it was really warm and felt nice. Sakura noticed Sasuke and Karin sitting at a booth in the right corner of the room. She glared at the booth with killing intent sparkling in her eyes. Deidara noticed this and tried to make sure that they were as far away from the booth as possible.

"You liked him, yeah." Deidara decided to start the conversation so that he didn't have to see Sakura looking ready to kill. _Better for her to get it out_.

"Well, we actually went out. As a couple. And I really loved him." Deidara's eyes widened.

"You loved that emo? What were you desperate?" Sakura gave him a death glare.

"Sorry, sorry! Yeah."

Deidara ordered the coffee, and looked back at Sakura. _Behind those eyes lie distress and sadness._ _I guess she really did love him, yeah. She keeps staring at the booth. _

Sakura bit her lip. She tried to hold back her tears. She would look so idiotic if she cried with Deidara present.

"Hey, Deidara. You said you know Itachi, right?"

Deidara paused.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well…I…" At that moment, Sasuke and Karin noticed Sakura sitting with Deidara.

"Oh god! Please don't let them come over here!" Sakura blocked her face with her arms. Deidara looked up. _Oh dang. They're coming over. _

"Hey Sakura."

Sasuke was standing over the table, still with no emotion in his eyes. Karin was standing next to him with a stupid grin.

"Hello, Sakura. Or should I say Loser!"

Sakura's eyes looked like if she were of the Uchiha bloodline, she would activate the Sharingan right then and there.

"What do you people want. Can't you see you have broken me enough?!"

Sakura jumped up violently and ran out of the Coffee shop, tears protruding down her face. _Oh now he's really done it, yeah. _Deidara got up calmly from his chair.

"I heard what you did to Sakura. And you left her for this high-standard prostitute."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You have no business in this. Get your nose out of it."

Deidara smirked.

"Oh, I'll get out of it, yeah"

_**WHAM! **_

Deidara punched Sasuke right in the face, sending him soaring to the other side of the room. Hitting the wall, Sasuke slid unconscious onto a table, breaking it on the impact. Karin ran over to Sasuke, crying fake tears, and started screaming useless gibberish at Deidara. Deidara ran out of the coffee shop and saw Sakura sitting with her head bent. Her breath stopped short, then let out a long one.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry, yeah," All Deidara could say were those words. He wished he knew a broader vocabulary. At that moment, a large black figure hung over Sakura and Deidara. It put its hand on Deidara's shoulder, motioning for him to go.

"You did the best you could. You're a great friend."

Deidara nodded his head, got in his car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Sakura looked up with a tearstained face at the figure. Its face looked exactly like…

"Itachi?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Sakura's face was frozen. Her mouth was open slightly, letting the cold air rush into her mouth. Sudden warmth was felt on Sakura's lips, creating a very fuzzy feeling inside of her body. Sakura felt so safe, secure…and happy. She kept the warmth to her mouth and felt it create a change in her. Her arms wrapped around the larger warmth the figure was carrying. She felt something new…something different…love. The warmth suddenly pulled itself from Sakura's lips.

"See you at 8." The figure seemed to disappear out of thin air. Sakura felt dazed and confused. _Was that him? Was that…Itachi? _Sakura stood up from the edge of the cement in the parking lot, got into her car, and started to drive home. She felt so weird…uplifted somehow. On the way home she just realized…._ See you at 8…Oh god! That__** was**__ Itachi! I forgot… I have a date with him tonight! _Sakura drove a little faster than usual. When she pulled into the driveway, she hurriedly looked at the time. _Dang it! It's 7:30! I've got to move quickly…_ Sakura jumped into the shower to clean off her tears and dirt from when she was crying and sitting on the cement in the parking lot. After a record-breaking shower, she tied the towel around her and walked into her room. This was the first time in a long time that she can put her closet into action. After searching for about 10 minutes, her time was nearly up. Sakura was about ready to give in, when she spotted something in the back of her closet. It was the dress that she wore when Sasuke asked her to go out on a date with him. The dress was a red dress with a white circle on the bottom. There were no sleeves, but the outline of the dress was in white fabric. It was a prized possession that Sakura owned. After deciding that it was appropriate for her to wear it on this occasion, she slipped the dress on, put her hair into a high ponytail, put some blush on her face, and was ready at exactly 8:00. Right at that time, Itachi's car pulled into Sakura's driveway. Her heart was pumping very fast, and her face felt hot. _Oh man, I hope I don't pass out…_ Sakura observed Itachi getting out of his car. He walked up the neat walkway leading to Sakura's door.

Four knocks were heard before Sakura opened the door. There stood Itachi, tall and slim. He was wearing a black jacket with one of those clouds he has on his jackets on the right side. He was wearing black pants and black shiny shoes that Sakura could see a light reflection in. His face had plastered on a serious, but inviting face. His hair was neatly tied into a low ponytail.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Itachi's eyes weren't blank this time. They were full of spark and understanding. Sakura nodded.

"I'm ready, thank you Itachi." Itachi motioned for Sakura to walk before him. Itachi closed the door to Sakura's house and placed a spare key under her mat. _Since when did he know I carried a spare key? _Sakura pondered upon this subject for a bit. She shook her head and brought herself back to what was relevant at the moment. Itachi opened the door to the passenger seat, beckoning for Sakura to enter the vehicle. Sakura got in the car carefully, trying not to catch her dress in the door. Itachi closed the door, came around to the other side of the car, and took a seat in the driver's part of the car. He turned the key in the ignition, and they were both off.

They were both in awkward silence for most of the car ride. Sakura was still thinking about the warm vision she saw of who she thought was Itachi. Itachi's eyes were on the road as usual. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. Sakura noticed his expression was unchanging and serious. _He must be very cautious driving at night I guess. _Itachi's eyes squinted at the road for a second. He looked as if he was having a hard time seeing the road. His eyes turned back to their original state after Itachi's expression loosened up again. _Maybe he's a bit near-sighted…that could be why his eyes are always on the road. _Itachi broke the silence.

"Were here." He gave Sakura a warm smile, and got out of the car. Itachi went to the other side of the car, opened up Sakura's door and took her hand in his. For a short second Sakura's hand felt a shockwave of warm overcome her body again. She really liked it when that happened. Itachi put his hands over Sakura's eyes when she fully got out of the car. He closed the car door, and locked the car with a BEEP.

"No peaking, ok?" Itachi said in a playful voice. Sakura wasn't feeling too up to this, but her stomach had butterflies.

"O-o-k." Sakura stammered.

Itachi's hands were tightly wrapped around her eyes, making sure she didn't see anything.

"Ok, Sakura, this is for you." Itachi slowly took his hands from Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked like she was about to cry. Itachi set up a table for two on Sakura's favorite beach. The table had one cherry blossom in the middle. There were candles everywhere, illuminating Itachi's features.

"Do you like it? I tried. I never have really shown emotion to anyone before…" Sakura's eyes were watering up.

"Itachi, I think this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much with all of my heart." Itachi's eyes widened. His eyes became softer…less dark. Sakura went to sit down on her chair, when Itachi quickly moved over to her side of the table, pulled out the chair, and helped Sakura in her seat. As Itachi went to sit down in his chair, he bumped his knee into the leg of a chair. His eyes showed a bit of pain, but he just ignored it. Sakura chuckled a little underneath her breath.

Itachi really outdid himself. Sakura felt so…spoiled. Itachi made the meal himself, she was told, and set everything up…well with the help of Deidara.

"Deidara knows more about decorating than I do. I am not that type of person for sprucing up things."

Itachi and Sakura laughed, and talked with each other. Sakura began to feel a lot more comfortable with Itachi.

"Um, Itachi?" Itachi was currently about to drink out of his cup, but stopped short.

"Is it ok…if I can ask you about him?" Itachi's eyes started to shift to red. _I shouldn't of! I got him all angry…_Itachi got a hold of himself, and his eyes turned back to their dark black.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question, Sakura." Sakura started to blush.

"Why did you fall in love with him. What was your reason?" Sakura stared at Itachi. Why did she fall in love with Sasuke? What reason made her fall in love with him? Sakura tried to wrack her brain for an answer. One finally hit her. She took a deep breath.

"It was because I saw that he was a hurt, distressed, and cold person that I thought I could save. But I guess I was wrong…" Itachi turned his head to the right. He looked like he was pondering too.

"I cared for him. I took care of him when he was sick, I made him lunch, I supported him at his job…I just wanted to be there. I wanted to change his life." Sakura's eyes started to well up with her salty tears. Her sea green eyes seemed to loose their spark.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up.

"You should have been with someone who cared you. Not someone who was broken and distressed. I know that Sasuke has no emotion. I live with him. I'm his brother. I feel that he is mentally unstable at the moment. He probably loved you back at one point, but got scared of hurting you…so he choose to go to Karin instead, out of fear."

Sakura was speechless. Sasuke really felt that way? A rustle in the bushes was heard by Itachi and Sakura; who or what can that be?

"SAKURA!!" Sakura's eyes were widened with terror.

_He was watching us the whole time? _


	9. Chapter 9: Judgement Day

A figure jumped out of the bushes. It looked angry…VERY angry. All you could see was the brightness of its red eyes cutting through the darkness like a knife. When it fully jumped out of its hiding place, the candles, creating a mysterious and creepy effect, illuminated its features. The figure was breathing heavily, like it had just run a marathon. When it locked its red eyes on Itachi, the figure started to growl. Sakura's eyes seemed to be showing more fear after every second. This figure…it can't be….

"Sasuke?"

The figures eyes jolted to jab a painful, piercing stare at Sakura. Sakura walked towards the figure, getting a better glimpse of his features. It _was _Sasuke. She reached out to touch his arm. At that second, Sasuke whipped his hand in a very quick swishing motion, cutting deeply into Sakura's flesh. Sakura grabbed her arm in pain, trying to hold back the tears. She looked up at Sasuke, seeing where her wound could of came from. Sasuke was holding a knife, not a huge one, but one that could kill. Her eyes couldn't keep in the tears any longer. Sakura burst into tears, holding her bleeding arm, and feeling helpless. _Why was Sasuke doing this? I thought he loved Karin, not me! _Sakura took a painful look at Itachi behind her. His eyes looked like slits, full of anger and vengeance. Itachi seemed to be in the ready position to take action at that moment. Sasuke and Itachi started at each other in silence. The air blew briskly; sending cold shivers down Sakura's spine. _It smells like bloodshed here. _

After a few minutes, Sasuke lowered his weapon. Itachi's eyes looked surprised. Sakura was surprised to. _I thought Sasuke was going to attack… I'm glad that he didn't. _Sakura began to stand up, shaking while holding her arm so it doesn't bleed to much. At that moment Itachi yelled,

"Sakura! Get back down until this is over!"

Itachi's voice sounded serious and tense. Sakura has never seen him like this. She decided it was best to listen. Sakura lowered herself cautiously down to the ground once more, staring back and forth on the scene that is occurring in front of her.

"Heh. What a stupid and obedient girl. Now, I have no idea the reason I came here."

Sasuke finally decided to talk. His voice was full of scathing remarks and hatred. Itachi balled his hands into fists.

"Do not talk about Sakura that way."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh? Since when were you the compassionate type?"

Itachi looked like he could kill Sasuke then and there.

"Since I found Sakura. She is the one who I really…"

"Love…? You have got to be joking!" Sasuke remarked, "You? In love? And I thought you were the one without emotions. Always quiet and kill whoever gets in your way on the job. You? Don't make me laugh! Ah, I guess its too late for that!" Sasuke laughed hysterically.

Sakura was speechless.

"Itachi…"

Itachi's head moved towards Sakura in a flash. He completely forgot she was there.

"Sakura…."

Tears started to flow out of Sakura's eyes.

"You…love me?"

Itachi paused. He took a deep breath. _Should I tell her? Well…_

"Yes, Sakura. I love you more than anything in this world. You complete me. You are the one who made me see who I really am."

Sakura grabbed her heart. _He loves me. He really loves me. _Sasuke made a face of disgust.

"Oh, please, brother dearest! Heh. You know, the only thing on my agenda was to kill you, but I think I can book Sakura in with you." Sasuke smiled manically.

"SASUKE!! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??!!"

Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura. His eyes, blood red, were staring at her.

"What do you mean, what am I saying? I loved you first Sakura! And then I dump you, and you go for some older freak! And here I thought you were that obsessed with me to come back and BEG for me to take you back. You know, I would have. Who can pass up an offer like that?"

Sakura's eyes became very angry.

"You dumped me so that you could inflate your ego?"

Sasuke looked not surprised one bit. But he answered.

"No. I dumped you so that I could hurt your feelings, have you come back to me, and I could mend them for you. If I did, then I would have two girlfriends to look after. Every man's dream."

Itachi looked at Sasuke with revulsion.

"Sasuke, you did that to her? You were so desperate to feel loved that you…"

Itachi clenched his fists, but Sasuke was too quick.

**SLASH**

Blood protruded from Itachi's stomach, leaving a huge puddle near his feat. Sakura's eyes widened. _I thought Itachi was quicker than that…_

"Heh, Heh. You know you can't fight me in that condition."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Itachi, what is he talking about?"

Itachi's eyes grew soft, but jerked a few times because of the pain.

"Sakura…" **cough** "I didn't …want you to find…out about the condition I have. I… didn't…want you to worry."

Sakura's tearstained face looked up.

"Itachi…"

"Sakura…"

"I'm…I'm..."

"ENOUGH TALK! TIME TO DIE ITACHI!!!"

Sakura yelled will all of her might.

"ITACHI!!!"


	10. Chapter 10: The End?

It all moved in slow motion it seemed. The colors of Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura began to blur together to create one color and one movement. Itachi, in the nick of time, moved out of the way, but hit the ground hard. His breath was very short and seemed like he wasn't breathing at all. Sasuke stopped where he was rapidly.

"Taking the cowards route, eh?" Sasuke remarked. With knife still in hand, Sasuke slowly made his way closer to the cringing Itachi on the ground.

"This is so ironic. And I remember being the one cringing on the ground from you about to kill me. Oh well." Sasuke made another step towards Itachi.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could. It wasn't a scream of distress though; it was a scream that was full of hatred and anger.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him." Sakura's voice hardened. Sasuke just gave her a stare of disbelief and amusement.

"Oh, so you love him back?"

Sakura's face remained hard, but her eyes softened a little. Itachi's expression was still cringing in pain. Sakura stared at him for a few minutes, looking at his features. They were all so beautiful and gentle…then she looked at Sasuke. His face didn't look inviting like it kind of did before. Sasuke's eyes were cold and fierce. All of his conscience has seemed to be overpowered by his want to kill his brother.

"Why is it so silent? Is Sakura ok?"

Sakura gasped. Itachi started to show some signs of life. She wiped her brow in relief. But Itachi wasn't looking anywhere. His eyes have seemed to lose their life, their calming power…Sakura tried to meet Itachi's gaze. Itachi looked around, but he was reaching out in front of him…as if he was….

"Ha! It happened sooner than I thought dear brother. How does it feel?"

Itachi covered his eyes. Tears started to protrude from them at a rapid pace.

"Sasuke, what did you do to Itachi?" Sakura's voice was trembling now.

"What do you mean, what did I do? I did nothing to the fool!"

Sakura's body and face felt hot.

"I'm going to ask you once more…" Sakura started,

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM DARNIT!"

Tears started to fall down Sakura's face, creating paths for more tears each time she blinked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! ANSWER ME, YOU TEME!!"

Sakura started to become really angry. _There are no answers showing themselves! He won't tell me what happened… what happened to Itachi…_

"Sakura, calm down." Itachi spoke with such a calming voice. Sakura stopped where she was.

"But…Itachi…Sasuke did…"

"Sasuke did nothing."

Sakura shook from a shock.

"What?"

"Sakura…This was supposed to happen to me."

"This isn't true! Its not true! It can't be…" Sakura covered her face.

"Sakura…the condition I have…I was supposed to become fully blind. And I just did."

Sakura stared with horror at Itachi. She didn't know what to think, what to say, what to do. Tears could not stop protruding down her face.

"But, Sakura. I'm so glad that I was able to see your beautiful face before I couldn't see anymore. You made me feel like this wasn't a bad thing happening to me. And I am completely grateful."

Silence came upon the beach. The waves can be heard crashing along the beach. The moon shone bright overhead, creating a spooky, but gorgeous beam of white light on the three of them. The wind wasn't heavy, but the bushes blew back and forth, swaying in the wind.

"Sakura…"

Sakura stared at the moon. She covered her face with her palms. No tears came to her surprise. She was too much in shock.

"Do you still love me Sakura?"

Itachi asked the question that Sakura was dreading to answer. She removed her palms from her face, letting the cool air touch her skin.

"Itachi, I will love you no matter what."

Sasuke couldn't take anymore of this.

"Wrong answer Sakura!" Sasuke started to charge at Sakura with his knife. His face looked completely deranged. He laughed as he charged. He knew because Itachi was blind that he couldn't do anything about it. Sakura's eyes widened. _I can't believe this is going to end like this. At least I was able to love someone before…._

The knife pierced Sakura's heart.

"Oh."

Sakura collapsed where she was; a shocked expression was glued onto her face.

Sasuke stood next to her lifeless body, panting. He looked at her expression. His face seemed to be of shock now. His hands were trembling, covered with Sakura's blood.

"What…have I done?" Sasuke stared at Itachi. Itachi didn't see what happened, but his ears are sharp. Itachi's expression was of pure horror.

"You killed the only one I have ever loved. That is what you did." Itachi started to feel over towards Sakura's body. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Forgive me Sakura…I was too late. I couldn't see, and he moved so quickly…" Itachi took Sakura's arm in his, rubbing her soft skin to his face.

"Why did this happen to you? Why not me?" Itachi's expression was solemn and quiet. Sasuke was staring at what he had done, paralyzed. Itachi shook his head.

"Look what you did."

Sasuke was looking at it. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura's body and his blind brother.

"Do it. I know you have been wanting to for a while. Do it so that I can be with her."

Sasuke stammered, "But…But..."

"Do it." Itachi smiled a half-smile. Sasuke backed up, ran quickly and thrust the knife through Itachi's back.

"Heh…Thank you."

Itachi's expression wore a smile…an alleviated expression. He could now be with the one he loved for all of eternity. Sasuke stared in horror at what he had done.

"I can't live any longer if I have to remember what I did."

Sasuke stared out at the beach. He climbed down the small cliff that lead to the ocean's waves. When he looked out in the horizon, he could of sworn he saw two balls of light that looked just like his brother and ex. They were waving. Sasuke could hear a sentence echoing off of the horizon,

"Thank you."


End file.
